


Letting Go

by alexeizenhart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeizenhart/pseuds/alexeizenhart
Summary: Emma has too much on her plate and trouble saying no when adding more.  She finds an outlet with some help from Ruby.Author's Note: This is canon-divergant in that there will be a (mostly) non-sexual relationship between Ruby and Emma, and a past relationship between Regina and Ruby.At least, until I can determine if this should be a RedSwanQueen fic instead of SwanQueen.Also, I have marked this story as BDSM and explicit.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. In which secrets are surprised

The diner was fairly empty at this time in morning. Most people were at work and the breakfast rush had died down.

Sat on a stool at the counter, Emma was in a hushed conversation with Ruby. "Please Rubes, I need it."

With a quiet sigh, Ruby looks around to see if anyone's listening before she responds in a quiet tone. "But Em, again? Already? It's not even been a week." Their argument had evidently been going on for a while.

Emma's shoulders sag. "I know, it's just with everything..." Snow has been hounding her to settle down with Hook, help her with baby Neal, Regina was chasing her for overdue paperwork again and her (lack of) parenting skills with Henry, they were constantly one person short on the station work rota so she picked up extra shifts... 

The list went on with no end in sight; she wanted, -needed-, an escape from it all.

"This isn't a proper solution. You need to speak to her Em, tell her to back off." This isn't the first time they've spoken about Snow.

"I've tried Rubes, so many times... but she just gets this wounded expression, like I've kicked her puppy. It's hard to say no."

Leaning on the counter, Ruby frowns. "That's your biggest trouble; you don't say no, to anyone, and it's eating you alive." The bags under Emma's eyes have become more pronounced, despite the attempts at make-up to conceal them. Her already toned frame was beginning to verge on thin.

With another deep sigh, she continues. "Alright, my place? Tonight at eight?"

"Please Rubes, thank you." Emma looks as if a weight has been taken from her shoulders, standing up straight. "See you later." 

Ruby watches her leave the diner and slowly shakes her head, deeply worried about her friend. Something was going to have to give, and she had the nasty suspicion it might be Emma that broke first. 

From her booth in the corner, and with a little magic, Regina has heard every word of their whispered conversation and is alarmed at what she's heard. "Surely not?" She thinks to herself. "Emma wouldn't be so stupid as use drugs... She gives the annual talk at school about it... but she sounded so desperate... that she needed -it-... and what else could it be?"

Unwelcome thoughts swell through her mind as she pays for her coffee and leaves for her office, making plans for Henry to be busy later that night. 

~~~~~~~~ SQ ~~~~~~~~

Just before eight that evening, Emma knocks on Ruby's door. It opens to reveal Ruby dressed casually in sweatpants and t-shirt. "Right on time, Em. Come in." Ruby steps back to let her friend in, closing and locking the door after her.

"Thanks Rubes. Really, you don't know what this means to me." Emma replies as she slips out of her boots.

Trying not to sigh, Ruby replies. "I still think it's not a good solution, but if it helps, it helps. Remember the rules?" She gets a nod and this time she smiles, seeing Emma relax.

"I've put out a selection on the bed, go make yourself comfortable and think about what you'd like to use. Do you want a drink or need anything before we start?" Ruby gets a head-shake of 'no' and she tries not to chuckle at how quiet Emma is being.

She hugs Emma and gently pushes her in the direction of the bedroom. "I need a few minutes to wash up, but I won't be long." Getting another nod, Emma walks into the bedroom and partially closes the door.

In the bathroom, Ruby was in the process of drying her hands when someone starts hammering on her front door. "Who the hell could that be?" She frowns.

Yanking the door open, she barks. "What!? Oh, it's you."

Standing on the other side is Regina, hand still raised to pound on the door. "Where is she, Miss Lucas?" Her tone is flat and cold.

"Where is who?" Ruby moves to block the door.

"Don't play coy with me, wolf. Where is Emma?" Tensing, Ruby tries to stop Regina from entering further.

"She's... busy. Look, now -really- isn't a good time." Attempting to placate the irate Mayor was apparently the wrong way to go. With her signature hand movement, Regina stops Ruby in her tracks with her magic and brushes past.

Pushing the door open to the bedroom, she finds something completely unexpected. The drugs she was expecting to see are nowhere to be found and a selection of brightly coloured bundles of rope are on the bed.

Emma herself is partially clothed in her underwear, on her knees and resting her hands on top of her legs. With her chin resting on her chest, she looks more at peace with herself than she has been in public for weeks, if not months.

"Oh..." Regina gasps, pressing a hand to her mouth.

Snapping her head up, Emma looks shocked then deeply hurt at seeing Regina and not Ruby standing in the door way. Her eyes grow huge and get wet with unshed tears as she makes a grab for her discard clothes, before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. 

Regina hears a slow, desultory clap from behind her. "Well done Mills, well done. I trust you've seen everything you wanted to now?" Ruby's tone is sarcastic.

"That... this wasn't... what I thought." Regina's usual composure has been rattled.

With a Regina-worthy eye-roll, Ruby replies. "No, really?"

"I was worried! She hasn't look well and I thought... I thought she was doing..." Regina trails off. "Doing what? Drugs?" After an uncomfortable silence from the older woman, Ruby gives an inelegant snort.

"Emma is far too sensible for that, whatever you may think of her. This is your own fault for listening to a private conversation."

Trying to defend herself, Regina began to say "But it sounded like..." Ruby interrupts her. "I know what it sounded like, but you should have asked!" 

Looking away, Regina apologies. "I'm sorry." Sighing, Ruby shakes her head. "It's not me you need to apologise to."

On the kitchen table, Ruby's phone makes the *blong* sound associated with receiving a text message. Ignoring Regina for the moment, Ruby picks it up and unlocks it.

"I need to go, I'm sure you can find your own way out." Ruby pulls a jacket and sneakers on.

"Was that Emma? Is she ok?" Regina asks, looking concerned.

Ruby frowns at her. "What the hell do you think?" Closing her eyes, she tries to get her anger under control. As much as she'd like to, punching the Mayor in the face wouldn't help Emma, not when she needed her the most.

"I'm going to find her. If you have any sense, don't be here when we come back." Ruby storms out to her car and drives off, narrowly avoiding Regina's Benz.

~~~~~~~~ SQ ~~~~~~~~

Reaching the docks, Ruby puts her car in park and steps out. She spots blonde hair shining in the rapidly fading light and moves closer, sitting quietly next to Emma on the bench.

For several minutes, neither spoke, just watching the water.

Voice cracking with emotion, Emma finally speaks. "Why'd she do it, Rubes? Does she hate me that much?"

Pulling her upset friend close, she hugs her tight. "She doesn't hate you Em... she was worried."

Emma just holds onto Ruby, sobbing quietly into her chest. The stresses in her life and the sudden shock of being surprised by Regina at her most vulnerable was just too much.

"I'm going to lose Henry, she'll take him away."

Rubbing Emma's back and neck, Ruby tries to calm her down. "You know that's not true, Em. She wouldn't do that; Henry is far too important to you."

Calming a little, Emma sniffles and cuffs at her nose with her sleeve. Ruby's response of "Classy." makes her smile weakly. Wrapping her arms firmly around the blonde, she picks her up in a show of werewolf strength and carries her to her car.

"It's getting late, and we've had quite a day." Ruby gently helps Emma into the passenger seat, making her smile a little more at the care she's being shown.

Emma's smile falters at the prospect of going back to the apartment and her parents. "I don't want to go home..."

"Relax Em, you're coming back to mine. I wouldn't inflict Snow on you, even on a good day." Ruby replies, setting off.

~~~~~~~~ SQ ~~~~~~~~

The Benz was noticeably absent, as was Regina herself, when they returned to Ruby's. Unlocking the door, Ruby helps Emma into bed, having quickly shoved all the bundles of rope back into a duffel bag and out of sight.

Tucking her in for the night, Emma finally got to sleep and relaxed.

Sitting in her kitchen, Ruby digs out her phone and sends a short message to Regina.

MissLucas: "Found E. Safe & asleep @ mine"

MadameMayor: "Thank you M. Lucas."

The somewhat terse reply has Ruby's temper start to boil before another message comes through.

MadameMayor: "Is she ok?"

Ruby sighs and wonders just how much to reveal. Though it's not completely Regina's fault, she is part of the overall problem.

MissLucas: "Not really. She's trying to please everyone"

Within a minute, Ruby's phone starts to ring; incoming call from Madame Mayor.

Ensuring the bedroom door is shut completely, Ruby moves as far away as possible before she answers, speaking quietly. "Yeah?"

"Are things really that bad?" Regina's tone is worried.

Ruby sighs into her phone and nods, though Regina wouldn't see it. "You know she can't say no."

There is a pause before Regina responds with "Oh. Does that include me?"

Another, longer pause this time from Ruby. In the silence, Regina continues. "I'll take that as a yes." Regina is sat in her office at her desk, resting her head against her hand. "She's attempting to do too much isn't she." It wasn't a question. "So, today was a... coping strategy?"

"Yeah, for a little while she gets to be just Emma. Not Emma Swan 'the saviour', a mom, a daughter to Prince Charming and Snow White, an older sister, the Sheriff of Storybrooke..." Ruby trails off. "You did the same for me, more than once." She continues quietly, her tone conveying her warm smile.

"But that was the enchanted forest." Regina says in surprise. She hadn't forgotten about it, but was surprised that Ruby had remembered it so fondly. "So? It might not be considered 'normal' here, ugh I hate that term, but people still do it."

There is silence on the line as each of them thinks for a few moments. Eventually Regina speaks. "She's not going to forgive me, is she?" 

As much as Ruby would love to see Regina taken down a peg or two, she isn't that cruel. "Not any time soon. You've -really- upset her and badly broken her trust in you. If you're serious about making it up to her, try reaching out to her. Don't let her think the worst."

"Henry?" Regina asks.

"Henry. She's terrified you'll take him away. Look, I need to go, it's late and I'm the early shift tomorrow. We'll speak more another time."

"Ok, good night. And Miss Lu... Ruby? Thank you."

Humming in agreement, Ruby hangs up and leaves her phone on the table. She rests next to Emma in bed, checking she's sleeping soundly as she thinks back to her days in the Enchanted Forest.


	2. In the Enchanted Forest

Inside her castle, Regina sat on her throne and tried not to look bored as her one of her ministers droned on about some matter of vague importance. Not for the first time, she wondered if her cabinet could do with a reshuffle; this idiot would be first on the block and her kingdom would probably be better off.

A loud clattering is followed by a louder hammering on the doors to her audience chamber, interrupting the stuffy minister mid-flow.

"Enter!" She calls out, grateful for an excuse to stop the meeting.

One of her guards marches in, another pair stand outside with a prisoner held between them.

Bowing, the guard kneels and addresses the court. "Caught a trespasser, Majesty!"

Trying not to roll her eyes at the obvious, Regina examines what she can see of the prisoner. "Yes, Horace, I can see that. Were they armed?"

Her guard shakes his head. "No Majesty, she claims she was just exploring and didn't know she was on Her Majesty's property." 

"She?" Regina raises an eyebrow and looks more curiously at the prisoner.

Realising his mistake, Horace quickly supplies more details. "Yes Majesty, she, and quite young from the look of her. Can't be more than twenty-five summers old, and well made."

Looking at Horace, Regina smirks and beckons to the guards outside. "We're talking about the prisoner, not horses, dear. Bring her closer."

The two guards drag the reluctant woman into the audience chamber. The woman is clad is plain clothes, well-worn but clean enough given her status. Her lank hair is down and obscures her face from casual view.

With a motion of her hand, Regina uses her magic to drag the woman within touching distance and pushes her down to her knees. Another motion pushes the hair away, causing the woman to quickly twist her face away from her.

Frowning, Regina snaps her fingers, locking the brunette in place on the floor. How dare she hide from her Queen. She leans down and grasps the woman's chin, pulling it firmly around to see her face.

Oh. Well, that complicates matters. 

Glaring up at her was Red, Snow White's (until now) spy and capable right hand.

"Leave us." Regina's voice is firm.

"M-Majesty?" Horace looks uneasy.

"Did I stutter?" She asks icily. "Every single one of you, out! Now!" The members of the cabinet hasten out, quickly followed by the retainers of the court. The guards are the last to leave and reluctant to do so with what they think as a dangerous prisoner.

Alone at last, she slams the doors shut with magic, locking them. She reclines on her throne and releases her hold on Red.

Red doesn't move from her position and states "You know who I am. I could kill you, even with your magic against me."

"You could certainly -try- to, dear. Who knows, maybe neither of us would survive the attempt." Regina looks amused. "It seems my guardsmen, though loyal, aren't terribly bright; they didn't recognise you." 

Red just smirks. "They know my wolf form well."

"I suppose that's true. You've been spying on me." A statement, not a question.

Shrugging, Red replies. "I'm already going to die for treason against you, so I suppose there's no point in denying it."

Looking over Red's condition, Regina notes the haggard face and weary posture. This was more than just tiredness, this was exhaustion and pushing beyond what the body can take. A werewolf, even untransformed, should have easily bested a handful of mere human guards. She frowns.

"When did you last sleep? And I don't mean under a hedge or in a ditch. Or eat properly for that matter?"

Red shrugs again. "Honestly? I don't know, and why? Why would you care?" Suspicion laces her tone.

Sighing, Regina stands and waves both hands, her signature purple smoke enveloping them both.

Re-appearing in Regina's private chambers, she explains. "Beating an enemy is one thing, beating them when they can't fight off an enthusiastic puppy is another."

"So what, this is sport to you? Help me, then kill me?" Red snorts, trying to hide her shaking limbs.

Regina smirks at her. "Oh no, dear. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already." She uses very little effort to lead the younger brunette to her bed and pushes her down on it, feeling the weakened muscles. "Rest, little pup." She whispers quietly. The softest touch of magic to Red's temple is enough to stop her weak protests and she tumbles into a deep sleep. 

Standing from the bed, Regina steps out of her chambers and flags down one of her waiting maids. "We have a guest for the next few days. She is to be treated well; fed, bathed and clothed. If she refuses, you are to inform me at once."

"Yes Majesty." The maid curtsies and nods.

~~~~~~~~ RQ ~~~~~~~~

Waking up with a start, Red looks around in panic. This wasn't the forest, this wasn't her bed. Crap! The Queen! She'd been captured. The bed was so soft and comfortable. Was she finally dead and this was heaven? 

After stilling her racing heart, she recognised that she was still in the Queen's chambers.

Her thoughts went round in circles; why wasn't she dead, why was the Queen concerned with her well-being, if she was just being fattened up, why go to the effort if she was just going to kill her in the end?

Seeing her reflection in the mirror, she noted it seemed the sleep, though magically induced, had done her good.

A knock at the door preceded a maid entering with a tray of food. "Oh you're up. Good morning Miss. Her Majesty said you might be hungry and to bring you this."

The perky girl leaves the tray on table in the middle of the room. "Is there anything else you'll be wanting, Miss?" She chuckles at receiving nothing more than a shake of the head. "Quiet one, aren't you? Just use the bell-rope if you change your mind."

Leaving Red to her food, the maid darts out.

Blinking, Red was prepared to swear the Maid was a figment of her imagination, given how quickly she came and went, if it weren't for the food on the table.

Sitting down at the table, she picked at the food and taking her time. The long days she'd been scouting around the castle had provided sustenance, but it hadn't really been enough to give her everything she needed. Finishing her meal, she flops down on the thick rug in front of the fire. 

The logs hissed and crackled as they burned, the pockets of sap going off with a pop. Red chuckled to herself. Would she burn out with a bang or a quiet hiss in the end?

She had no idea how long she was sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance, until the quiet voice of the Queen broke into her thoughts.

"Comfy?"

Jerking up, Red whips her head round to see Regina standing in amusement only a pace away.

Making to get up, Regina just waves her hand at her to allow to stay on the rug. "As you were, dear. We're not in public now and you looked quite... content."

Stopped short by the comment, Red settles back down on the rug. She hadn't noticed the Queen enter or taken note of her surroundings for some time. Was she content? She didn't have to be anywhere, she'd eaten a proper meal, slept well, didn't have to hide from the guards, the worst had already happened in that she'd been caught...

She didn't even realise she was crying until Regina reached down and tenderly wiped her tears with a handkerchief. 

Cuffing at her eyes, she stammered. "W-what's wrong with m-me?"

Regina Mills, Evil Queen and despised (by some) ruler of the Enchanted Forest, sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She coaxes Red to listen to her heartbeat, knowing it will help the young werewolf.

"You've been scouting for what, almost two moon cycles now?" Red nods weakly against Regina's chest. "This is the first time you've not been under stress since you started, and you've just realised you can relax."

"W-why are you helping me? You hate me... want me, and Snow, dead." She protests.

Stroking Red's head and spine, Regina explains. "I don't actually hate -you-, dear. Snow, yes, I despise, but not you. Would it help if I did something you're expecting me to do? Perhaps I should threaten you with bodily harm..." Conjuring a tea spoon, she lightly pokes Red in the ribs with it, making her giggle a little.

"Ok, ok I get it!" Red tries to wiggle away, though her expression falls. "Is it wrong of me to say I still don't trust you?"

Smiling, Regina shakes her head. "I'm not offended dear, I'd be more worried if you'd said you did."

Thinking for a few minutes, Red's expression falls further. "And if I wanted to leave?"

"You may leave whenever you wish. Neither I nor my guards will stop you." Regina says, shrugging.

"R-really? You'd let me go, just like that?" Red doesn't sound convinced.

Regina simply nods and helps them both stand. "I swear Red; you have my word. Come, it's time for dinner and you need to eat."

Some of the old Red shines through as she replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty."


	3. Making Amends

A few days later found Emma back on the same stool in the diner, sipping her first coffee of the day and enjoying a little peace. Her head was propped on her right hand, elbow resting on the counter as she read the news on her phone.

The bell above the door announces the arrival of another early morning visitor. 

Turning, Emma frowns and stiffens at seeing Regina walk in. She downs her coffee and snatches up her phone with the intention of making a quick exit.

"Emma, wait, please?" Regina speaks quietly and holds out her hands. She doesn't demand or make a scene; so unlike her usual behaviour toward the blonde.

Emma sighs but stops walking, half turning back to her. "What is it Regina? Haven't you done enough yet?"

Wincing, Regina tries to placate her. "I just want to talk, I swear."

"Not here, and definitely not now." Emma growls back, her jaw set.

Relieved that Emma hasn't immediately just blown her off, Regina extends an olive branch. "My place, eight o'clock tonight? Henry is having a sleepover at a friend's."

Sighing again, Emma nods. "Alright, tonight." The bell over the door jingles as she the blonde heads out to work.

Ruby has watched all this from the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest. "That went well." At least she didn't sound too sarcastic.

"I'll take it, Ruby; it's a start." Regina gives her a small smile and follows in Emma's out the door.

~~~~~~~~ SQ ~~~~~~~~

Later that evening saw a nervous Regina pacing her study, waiting for Emma's arrival. 

She'd debated dressing in something elaborate like she usually did or try and appear in something casual. In the end, casual won out and she was in jeans and cashmere sweater.

The sound of Emma's VW labouring up the drive was heard outside, followed by the squeal of metal as she wrestled with the driver's door. Another minute and a loud knock was heard from her front door.

Opening it, she found Emma looking down at the floor, scuffing it with the toe of her boot. Her body language was screaming how defeated she was feeling.

"Come in, Emma." Regina closed the door behind them, leading Emma into the lounge and settling on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

Emma just shook her head, barely making eye contact. "No thank you, let's just get this over with."

Frowning, Regina looks at the blonde with concern. "Emma... no matter what you think, I'm not taking Henry from you or going to stop you from seeing him. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Don't toy with me Regina, we were both there. You saw... Y-you know..." Emma trails off, unable to bring herself to say the words.

"I saw a friend trying to cope with her life in any way she could." Emma looks at Regina in surprise, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

"Y-you're not disgusted with me? Y-you don't want me gone?" Emma the orphan, the unwanted child, stares out from behind the bright green eyes of her adult self.

"Never! I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that Emma, I really am. I should have just spoken to you, or Ruby, and not jumped to conclusions. I didn't see how much stress you were under and I just made it worse."

A few tears escape and run down Emma's cheek, her lip trembling with emotion.

"But... what Ruby and I do... were doing... going to..." Emma stumbles over her words, trying to explain, before she's gently interrupted by Regina's raised hand.

"What two consenting adults do behind closed doors is none of my business... something I should have thought of before barging in." 

Emma sniffles and smiles weakly as Regina continues.

"Besides, I... helped Ruby in the same way. It was long time ago, in the Enchanted Forest, and it would be incredibly hypocritical of me to judge you both now."

Emma looks incredulously at Regina. "You and Ruby, or Red as she was then, I guess? She let you dominate her?"

Regina nods. "Spying for your mother; she was pushing herself for too long, alone and without any respite or help. Very little sleep, or actual rest, and not eating properly. When my guards caught her, a puppy could have pushed her over, she was that weak." 

Regina looks uncomfortable and picks at a loose thread on her jeans before she continues.

"I suppose even the Evil Queen felt the need to be wanted for something more than ruling a kingdom... and a submissive would do that for her. They obeyed because they wanted to, not because they feared for their life. It gave them something they couldn't achieve on their own, some escapism from the everyday."

For the first time that evening, Emma smiled and looked a little more like her usual self.

"I'm not very proud of that; I took advantage of her, but it helped us both. At least, I'd like to think it did. Just as Ruby is helping you now."

Emma looks thoughtful. "She never said, but I guess she had to learn somewhere, or from someone." Regina tries not to look too proud at the implied compliment.

"When we first arrived in this realm, I tried to discreetly research the D/s dynamic and how people felt about such things. Unfortunately, this was long before the Internet and it wasn't really talked about. Even in this vaguely enlightened time, it's still seen as something of a taboo." 

Looking down, Emma's expression says it all. "Yeah... it's why I bolted like my ass was on fire. I couldn't stand seeing the look of horror... or worse, disgust, on your face. People... people just don't get it... I've lost friends over it before..."

Regina struggles not to gasp at her admission, her anger building quickly. Friends had left her, when she absolutely needed them the most? How stupid could they be!? The tingling sensation of her magic shoots down her arm and a fireball appears in her hand without much effort. Her eyes narrow and vision darkens considerably, thoughts turning vengeful. Anyone that Emma considered a friend should count themselves to be incredibly fortunate. Perhaps it would be worth the effort to track those idiots down and...

"Uh... Regina?" Emma's softly whispers her name, trying to get her attention and interrupting her internal monologue.

Attention back on Emma, Regina snaps at her without thinking. "-What-?"

For her part, Emma just points at the roaring flame. What had started as the size of a tennis ball was growing rapidly beyond the size of a football. "Oh..." With a practised flick of the wrist, she snuffs it out. "I'm so sorry Emma, I didn't realise..."

"That wasn't for me, was it?" Emma gulps, looking a little nervous.

Regina sighs and shakes her head. "No dear, I was angry at the people that deserted you. Friends don't do that. At least, true friends don't." She pauses. "May I ask a question? You don't have to answer."

"Uh, sure? If I can." Emma replies.

"Why didn't you talk to me, as a friend? I don't mean about D/s, but your work load... the stress you're under."

"I didn't want to bother anyone... or let anyone down." Emma's expression was miserable.

Resisting the urge to slap some sense into the blonde, Regina tries to get her to understand. "You can't keep this up; you can say 'no' to people." Seeing Emma's surprise, she explains. "Ruby may have clued me in after I saw you that night."

Wiping at her eyes, Emma crosses her arms and looks like an annoyed teenager, evidently where Henry got it from. "Ruby shouldn't have said anything."

"She, and I, care about you Emma. She's just worried." Emma just pouts, huffing and grumbling quietly about interfering werewolves. Yep, classic moody teenager, Regina thinks. "Would a place of your own help? Or perhaps, move in here for a while until you do? There's plenty of space; you'll be away from your parents, the baby..."

"You? You'd do that?" Emma looks surprised. This wouldn't solve all her problems, but it would certainly help with some of them. Regina nods. "Both you and Henry would have your own rooms, we can talk or I can leave you in peace, whatever you'd like. I get to make sure you're sleeping and eating properly. Don't look at me like that, I can see the bags under your eyes and, while your tank tops are lovely, they don't hide how much weight you've lost." Emma self-consciously tries to pull her top down, but it was a little late.

"What about Ruby?" She asks quietly, trying not to dread the answer. Regina just smiles. "You mean about seeing her for your... needs?" Emma nods.

"That's up to the two of you. All I ask is that you don't do it in front of Henry." As Emma starts spluttering a protest, Regina winks to show she's being playful. "I know you wouldn't, just try not to be blatant about it."

Emma's "Yes, your Majesty!" is accompanied by a salute, causing Regina to chuckle. Their talk had evidently brought Emma back to feeling a little more normal and relaxed enough to joke. "I prefer Miss, or Mistress, dear." The bright red cheeks and stuttering by the blonde were completely worth it.

~~~~~~~~ SQ ~~~~~~~~

After that night, Emma made preparations to move into the mansion with Regina and Henry. The search for a new house or apartment could wait. 

Almost a week later, with both Regina and Henry helping (and a lot of magic), she had all of her possessions in her VW. Regina drove Henry and brought him back in her car. Emma's parents were upset, and a little blind-sided by the sudden decision, but reluctantly acknowledged that the loft was becoming overcrowded with three adults, one teenager and a growing baby.

"I've put fresh sheets on the bed in the guest room, and the wardrobe has been emptied. There's a dresser too, but I think it's still got spare blankets in it. How many more trips do you think you'll need?" Regina was helping Emma move her suitcases up the stairs. 

"Uh... none?" 

"What? This... this is all you have?" Regina was flabbergasted. How could the blonde have so little to pack?

Emma rubbed the back of her neck and looked sheepish. "Pretty much. There's a couple of boxes in the trunk, but yeah, this is everything. You realise that every time I've moved house, everything has to fit in the bug, right?"

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose so..." Regina's heart went out to the blonde. Had she never felt like she belonged anywhere long enough to build her life? That was going to change, if she had anything to say about it.

Once all of the boxes were inside, Regina sits on the bed and keeps out of the way while Emma unpacks. Making sure Henry was out of earshot, she quietly checks in with Emma. "And how are you coping?"

Knowing what Regina is obliquely referring to, Emma gives her a shy smile. "Ruby and I talked, no I mean talked, not anything... uh... else." Regina smirks. "We haven't done anything since, you know."

Regina frowns. "Please tell me you're not holding back because of me. If you need to sub, do so."

The sudden silence from Emma tells her all she needs to know. "Emma..."

"It's not that, I swear! It.. It's stupid, but... I keep expecting someone to bust the door down." The 'like you did' goes unspoken. "Even though I know damn well it's not gonna happen, I just can't relax."

This was Regina's fault and she knew it. The one thing Emma could rely on to help her cope had been taken away from her. 

"Would it help if I showed you how to ward the door against intruders? The spells are simple enough and well within your capabilities, dear."

Emma sits next to her on the bed and fidgets with the edge of the comforter. "This is going to sound weird... but would you sit in next time?" Regina looks shocked. "Not to take part! Just to observe... I'd feel better about knowing for certain you're ok with it." Emma giggles a little. "And you can watch the door." 

It was hard to say no to Emma, her expression was so hopeful. Regina gives her a very reluctant "Alright."

"Is that a yes?" Emma clarifies.

"Yes, dear, I'll join you next time." Regina nods.

"YESSS!" Emma shrieks and punches the air.

A loud clatter is heard and Henry pokes his head into the room. "What's happened?"

"Uh... Your mom agreed to pizza for dinner, kid! To celebrate us moving in." Emma's barefaced lie just has Regina shaking her head. "I most certainly did not!" 

"She totally did!" Emma looks like an enthusiastic Labrador and has a huge smile.

For his part, Henry just looks between his mothers and shakes his head. "Adults are weird."


	4. Visiting the Queen

After almost two weeks of regular meals and a proper sleep schedule, Red was mostly recovered from her self-imposed ordeal.

She announced her intention to leave at breakfast one morning and, true to her word, Regina did nothing to stop her. While they hadn't exactly become friends, and on opposite sides of a war, there was no animosity between the two.

During a parting hug, Regina made her a surprising offer. "You are more than welcome to return, if you wish." Red looked stunned. She had fully expecting to be thrown out, or at least given a head start before the Queen sent her guards to chase her, not be invited back again.

Trying to wrap her mind around the concept and buy herself time, Red filled the silence. "You're not serious..."

"Why not? Is my company that bad, dear?" Regina quirks her lips in an amused smile.

Shaking her head, Red quickly replies. "No!! I mean, no... it's just unexpected."

Regina smiled warmly at her. "As far as my guards are concerned, you are an eccentric, if unfortunate soul, fallen on my mercy for shelter. I've informed them that Violet may enter at any time, something I trust you won't abuse?" Though her guards didn't seem to have recognised her human form, they'd played it safe by referring to Red as 'Violet' while in public during her stay.

Red's cheeks matched her name as she dropped to one knee, her head bowed. "Never! I... I owe you my life, your Majesty." When she'd said the honorific mockingly before, it was in a respectful tone this time.

"Yes, I suppose you do." Her hand tenderly brushed an errant hair back behind Red's ear, lightly rubbing at the soft skin behind the shell. Closing her eyes with a soft sigh, Red let the weight of her head press against Regina's hand. Biting her lip to cover a chuckle, Regina's smile widened. She was quite sure Red hadn't even realised she'd done it.

As much as she would have loved to keep Red exactly where she was, Regina knew she had to let the younger woman leave before Snow became too suspicious. 

Moving her hand to cup Red's chin, she tenderly strokes her flaming cheek. The gentle command of "stand" manages to snap Red out of her haze and she sways upward.

"Take good care of yourself Red, I'd be terribly disappointed if something happened to you before I did."

~~~~~~~~ RQ ~~~~~~~~

Putting the younger woman out of her mind, Regina focused on the day-to-day running of her kingdom and the search for Snow White. 

The bright greens of spring gave way to the warmer golds of summer before a guard announced that 'Violet' was awaiting her Majesty's pleasure in her sitting room.

Queens never hurried; they were like wizards in that respect and arrived precisely when they meant to. That being said, there was perhaps a tiny amount of haste in Regina's step as she walked from her throne to her private rooms.

Finding Red seated in a wingback chair, she noted signs of stress; bags were present under her eyes, her clothing well worn and her whole being seemed to be drooping. 

Dismissing her staff, Regina requested quest quarters to be prepared before she made sure they were alone and could speak freely.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty... I didn't know where to go... who to turn to..." Red faltered, looking miserable. "I shouldn't have disturbed you, I'll leave..."

Alarmed, Regina just held her arms out to her. "Oh Red, what's happened to you?"

Red launches herself into them and holds Regina as if her life depended on it. She struggles to get her words out. "I can't do it anymore... can't cope... everyone wants me for something. Red, so-and-so has gone missing... Red, I need you to find this... Red, the new recruits need to be drilled for combat... Red, The Evil Queen's scouts are near, follow them and make sure they don't find us..."

For her part, Regina winces at the last one. It seemed the Charming's version of delegation involved giving every single task to Red and letting her resolve it. 

She holds her tenderly, stroking along her spine and has an entertaining thought. Perhaps Red could do with having her control taken away, let someone else be in charge and give the orders, just for a while. It had been some time since she'd had a plaything worthy of her time.

She threads her fingers through Red's hair, scraping lightly at her scalp, before clenching it in a firm grip. Encouraged by the contented sigh and lack of protest, Regina uses her grip to guide Red to her knees on the hearth rug with a quiet "down".

Letting go of her hair, the lack of resistance is encouraging to Regina's plans and she takes the opportunity to arrange Red as she pleases; on her knees, head down on her chest and palms flat on top of her legs.

Regina takes a seat in her armchair by the fire, crossing her legs and adopting a relaxed pose. The light from the fire flickers in her eyes as she watches Red intently.

With nothing to do but stop and be still, Red has calmed down considerably. Her breathing evens out, her eyes close almost of their own accord and her body settles on the rug. All the voices in her head demanding her attention, chasing her thoughts in circles over and over, have gone quiet.

Neither of them speak for some time, the only sound in the room coming from the crackle of the logs as they burn.

Her tone gentle, Regina calls out. "Red?" The younger woman's head lifts from her chest and bright eyes focus upon hers. "Come here, dear." Keeping her expression welcoming, Regina gives her a gentle smile.

Thoughts moving slowly, and her perception of the world to match, Red shuffles across the rug towards Regina. When she's close enough, Regina reaches out to her and gently guides her head to rest in her lap, encouraging her to hold her legs.

Stroking Red's hair, she speaks quietly. "Feeling better?" A quiet and languid "mh hmm" is all she gets in response, making her chuckle.

As the fire dies down, Regina eases Red back up and winces as the bones in the woman's neck creak.

Although she's unwilling to interrupt the woman's relaxed state, she knows they need to talk, to get Red to understand. "You've not been caring for yourself, and you know that's not healthy or wise. I much prefer you living than as a pretty corpse." She cups Red's face in her hand, stroking her cheek with her thumb. 

She smiles as Red just nuzzles it with her eyes half closed, ignoring her words. 

Trying not chuckle, Regina lets out an amused sigh. "Am I going to have to be forceful with you, dear?" At the lack of verbal response, she continues. "Hm? Pin you down and -make- you listen?"

Red gasps as her head is pulled back by her hair, exposing the long column of her delicate throat, causing her eyes to fly open and stare deeply into the wide brown pools of Regina's. 

She fidgets on her knees, struggling with herself to fight back, to claw, to rip her head free no matter what. Red is an alpha, leader of a pack, she bares her throat to no one... Breathing hard through her nose, she gives in and lets all the fight, all the anger, go from her body and stills. 

"Do I have your attention now?" Regina gets a nod and a quiet "yes, Majesty".

"Good girl." Red blushes at the praise.

Using her free hand, and a with a practised flick of the wrist, Regina's magic responds to her intentions. She briefly imagined what Red's neck would look like with a leather collar wrapped firmly around it. One day, perhaps.

Thin black ropes curl around Red's limbs as Regina guides her onto her back on the rug, never once letting go of her hair. Legs bound side-by-side, the ropes pull on her arms to bring them parallel to her body. On their own, the ropes would never be enough to hold Red if she truly wanted out, but the woman hadn't said a word in protest.

Finally releasing her hold, Regina kneels next to Red and checks the ropes haven't restricted anything vital before smiling. "A queen shouldn't kneel for anyone, but I'll make an exception this time."

"Do you want me to stop or let you loose?" Red shakes her head, prompting a warmer smile. "You make such a pretty little package." Red's blushes brightly.

Sitting next to her on the rug, Regina lightly strokes Red's hair again, carding her fingers through it.

"I am concerned about you, Red. Technically you are still one of my subjects and as such, your welfare is my responsibility, even though you follow... her." Whilst Regina didn't say her name, they both knew to whom she was referring. "You are her closest ally and yet she hasn't noticed anything wrong."

Red's silence was telling.

"Of all the people you could have gone to, you came to me. Do you trust me that much, or distrust everyone else more?"

Biting her lip, Red's eyes fill with tears and she turns her head to hide them.

With a gentle sigh, Regina continues to stroke Red's hair. "You think yourself alone; no one close to you has shown you any reason to really trust them with your need to be taken care of, to surrender everything for a time. Already an outcast as a werewolf, you fear being outcast even further should you try and explain that need. You feel safer here, now, at my mercy, than you do in your own camp. Am I getting close, dear?"

Red snaps her head around, looking shocked as fresh tears spill down her cheeks. "H-how? How could you know that?"

Reaching down, Regina wipes away her tears with a handkerchief. "It's rather simple. I know the Uncharmings; their dim view of anything that isn't 'normal' and their unfortunate habit of pushing that view on everyone. Sadly, a werewolf would pretty much be the definition of not normal to a human." Her scowl eloquently shows what she thinks of such stupidity.

With another deft wave of her hand, Regina adds fresh wood to the fire, making the room warmer and brighter. "While you look so good tied up, you need to rest properly on a real bed." Red pouts adorably at her, making her scowl disappear.

Although she'd used magic to apply the ropes, Regina took her time unbinding Red by hand. She kept her touches firm, unwinding the ropes from her limbs and dragging them loose. Pity she hadn't thought to remove the younger woman's clothes first, it would have made it much more sensual, but she supposed there was always a next time.

Having been tied up for at least an hour or more, Regina made sure Red's circulation was good before she tried helping her up. "You are staying here, at least tonight." Her tone brook no argument as they went to the Queen's bedroom. 

The commands were short and precise. "Stand there. Arms up." Red obeyed, if she felt like she was being treated like a young pup, she didn't make any objections. 

Regina made short work of getting the peasant's dress unbuttoned and off her, leaving her in a cotton shift. Using a grip on Red's hair, Regina led her to her private bath and pulled her down to her knees. "Stay." 

In her youth, Regina would have had to wait an hour or more while maids filled her bath with luke-warm water. Now, with the aid of magic, a steaming hot bath could be hers with a mere snap of the fingers.

Satisfied with the temperature, she turned to Red and helped her strip off completely. While not as bad as the first time, when she'd been captured, her ribs were far more prominent than they should have been.

Helping Red into the bath, she tries not to ogle her naked form. Life on the run from her guards had left the younger woman with a decent tone to her muscles. Grabbing a sponge, Regina cleaned the day's sweat and accumulated dirt from Red's skin, working in smooth, even strokes.

Resting her head down, Red mumbles. "This isn't work for a Queen."

"I'm taking care of what's mine." 

Regina's declaration is so simple, yet it sent Red's thoughts tumbling. Was she the Queen's? She hadn't protested her treatment at all since she'd arrived. And what about Snow? Was this an offer to stay for good? Could she just switch sides and just give it all up? She was responsible for so much and had so many duties at the camp...

Her thoughts were promptly interrupted by Regina tipping a bucket of water over her head.

While she spluttered, Regina smiled at her. "Stop thinking so hard, I can see it all lurking behind your eyes."

Huffing and pulling her hair from her face, Red looks like a drowned... well, wolf. "Wasn't" Her tone was petulant.

Regina just chuckles and starts brushing out Red's hair with a broad-toothed comb. "Of course you weren't dear. Everyone stares at the soap like it might hold the secrets of the realms."

Satisfied her charge was clean, Regina coaxed Red out of the bath and dried her thoroughly with several thick towels. "Much better. Come." Keeping a hand on her neck, she guides a sleepy Red to bed.

"Thank you, Majesty."

"You're most welcome, dear. Rest. We'll talk in the morning."

Tucking her in under the blankets, Regina sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair just as she'd done many months before. 

Feeling safe and cared for, Red slept.


End file.
